Hatsune Miku the Adviser of Love
by MayuYuuki Hatsune Zura Chii
Summary: "Miku Hatsune seorang siswi CryptonHigh School yang selalu menjadi penasehat 'Cinta' oleh semua siswi di sekolah tersebut. Namun apakah Miku yang selalu ahli soal 'cinta' ternyata tidak memiliki pacar satupun!"/gak pandai bkin summary langsung baca aja. mind to RnR? :3


Konnichiwa, Ohayou, Konbanwa para Reader sekalian~!

Zura balik lagi nih dgn fic yg gaje~

Semoga para readers suka~

**=Hatsune Miku the Adviser of Love=**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1, 2, 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha corp – Crypton Media Future**

**.**

**Character:Miku H**

**Genre:Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Rated:T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!:Abal, GaJe, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**~IA Hatsune Zura Chii Kitagami~**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary:**_

"_**Miku Hatsune seorang siswi CryptonHigh School yang selalu menjadi penasehat 'Cinta' oleh semua siswi di sekolah tersebut. Namun apakah Miku yang selalu ahli soal 'cinta' ternyata tidak memiliki pacar satupun!"**_

**Miku POV**

"Hoaaaaaaamh~" aku menguap karena mataku masih terasa berat untuk kubuka

Hai namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Aku adalah seorang siswi kelas X di CryptonHigh School. Disana banyak orang yang selalu menganggapku ahli soal cinta, padahal setiap aku memikirkan 'orang itu' aku selalu lemas soal cintaku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap nasehatku kepada teman-temanku selalu benar? Padahal aku hanya mengasal lhoo~!

Aku tidak menyukai namanya 'cinta'. Sebelumnya aku pernah memiliki orang yang aku cintai

"Ya Tuhan! Aku terlalu banyak melamun! Sekarang sudah telat!"Kataku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah aku bangkit dari tempat tidur aku langsung mandi dan berangkat tanpa sarapan.

"Oh syukurlah~ aku tidak telat!"Kataku sembari mengambil nafas.

"Miku-chaaaan~"teriak seorang temanku. Hmmmm…. Aku kenal suaranya sepertinya…

"Rin-chan? Ada apa?"Tanyaku menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan ternyata ada se sosok makhluk *dor* berambut Honey Blonde dengan pita putih besar dikepalanya, Dia adalah sahabatku Kagamine Rin. Dia juga sering minta nasehatku soal pacarnya yaitu Kagamine Len. nama depan mereka mungkin sama tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah setetes pun lhooo~

"Ehehehe~ dari tadi aku memanggilmu terus tapi kau tetap lari"Katanya sambil menunjukan senyuman khasnya

"Oh maaf, kukira aku sudah telat"Kataku melirik kejam tanganku

"Ayo Rin kita masuk hampir bel nih!"Kataku langsung menarik tangan Rin dan berlari cepat kearah kelasku.

Sesampainya dikelas aku duduk disamping Rin, ya aku dan Rin sangatlah dekat.

"Hmmm…"

Pssst… psttt "Tau gak ada murid kelas XII baru lho, katanya dia keren"sepertinya salah satu temanku sedang menggosip. Masa bodo ah. Tunggu mereka sedang membicarakan cowok? "Oh ya tuhan! Aku bakal di datangi merekaa deh!"kataku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja

"Ada apa Miku-chan?"Tanya Rin yang melihatku

"Gak apa-apa. Eh ya Rin-chan siapa murid baru dikelas XII itu?" Tanyaku penasaran

Rin hanya melihat ke langit-langit kelas sebentar dan menjawab pertanyaanku "Hmmm… aku tidak tau jelas namanya. Yang aku tau nama depannya adalah Shion"Kata Rin

"Shion?"Aku melamun sejenak. 'shion? Tidak asing bagiku'pikirku.

**-skip time-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, itu tandanya murid-murid boleh beistirahat. Ada yang ke kantin, membaca buku, tetap dikelas, bermain-main, atau melihat pemandangan dari atas atap.

_Kruyuuuk~ _

"Aduuuh~ aku sudah lapar"Kataku memegang perutku yang sudah minta diisi

"Rin-chan tidak mau istirahat?"Kataku kepada Rin yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu dibukunya

"Ah, gak usah deh aku gak lapar. Miku-chan istirahat sendiri gak apa kan?"Tanyanya tersenyum sebentar kepadaku

"Emmm tidak apa apa kok. Yasudah aku ke kantin dulu ya~"Kataku meninggalkan Rin sendiri di kelas

_Bruuugh!_

"Aduh. Maaf"Aku hanya meringis kesakitan

"Maaf ya telah menubrukmu"Katanya. Suaranya tidak asing bagiku. Jangan-jangan!

"Kaa…Kai…Kai-nii?"Tanyaku terbata-bata. Ya dia adalah 'Cinta pertama dan terahirku' mungkin

"Miku-chan? Nagapain kau disini!"Tanyanya kesal. Apa dia masih menganggapku suka padanya?

"Ini sekolahku bodoh!"Kataku. aku masih sedikit kesal padanya karena waktu itu dia menolak perasaanku. Oh sungguh bodoh aku menembaknya!

"Oh begitu yasudah!"Katanya meninggalkan ku yang masih terduduk di lantai lorong sekolah

"Kau tidak apa?"Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya mungkin orang itu akan membantuku berdiri

"Ah terimakasih"kataku. Aku terbangun dari duduk ku langsung membungkuk yang tandanya aku berterimakasih padanya

"Hai, namaku Luka, Megurine Luka"Katanya mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan langsung menjabat tanganku.

"Ah namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku"Kataku memperkenalkan diriku

"Salam kenal ya Miku. Emmmm sudah dulu ya. Lain kali kita akan ngobrol lagi byee"Katanya meninggalkanku sendiri

'Gadis yang manis, kenapa dia minta maaf?'pikirku 'ah masa bodoh!' aku lari ke kantin karena rasanya perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa laparku ini.

**-skip time-**

"Hei Miku-chan tadi kudengar dari teman-teman kau menabrak kakak kelas yang baru itu ya?"Tanya Rin yang melihatku sedang menatap keluar jendela kelas

"Humppph… iya"Jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela tersebut

"Oooh begitu"Katanya menghela nafas "Ada masalah Miku-chan?"Tanyanya

"Hmm… sebenarnya kakak kelas kita yang baru itu adalah cinta pertamaku"Kataku pendek

"Ah apa benar!"Tanya Rin yang sepertinya terlihat begitu kaget. Rin memang sahabtku tapi aku kenal dia saat masuk SMA

"Iyaaa"jawabku

"ah bel masuk ayo Miku!"Kata Rin mengajakku kembali ke kelas

Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung….

"Miku-chaaan! Tolong aku pacarku marah" "Ah Miku-chan juga tolongin aku ya… "bllaa" "bllaaaaaa." "blaaaa"

Aaah menjadi penasehat cinta itu susah! Semuanya meminta nasehat untuk orang yang mereka cintai sunggguh bodoh!

Setelah menjawab semua teman-temanku yang konsultasi kepadaku aku langsung terduduk lemas dan biasahnya jika sudah begini ada satu lagi yang akan minta nasehatku yaitu

"Miku-chan, gimana cara supaya Len memaafkanku"Yup itu adalah suara sahabtku Rin! Rin memang sedang ada masalah dengan Len

"Hmmm… kau membuat kesalahan?"tanyaku menghela nafas sambil menatap kea rah sahabtku. Sementara Rin hanya mengangguk

"apa masalahnya?"tanyaku "masalahnya tadi aku nggak ngajak dia bicara. Dia jadi marah deh"Katanya. Bibir Rin pun membentuk angka 3 yang memberi kesan imut kepadanya

Aku hanya menahan tawa melihat wajah temanku itu

"Hei! Kau kenapa Miku-chan? Malah mentertawakanku"Kata Rin mungkin aku mebuat dia makin kesal.

"Ah maaf Rin-chan, wajahmu lucu sekali sih hahahaha"Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ternyata tawaku tersebut membuyarkan konsentrasi teman-teman cewekku yang sedang menggosip. Ya ini adalah jam kosong

"Huh Miku-chan! Cepatlah ntar aku putus sama Len kau yang tanggung jawab lhooo!"Kata Rin makin kesal

"Ah iya.. ya" Aku menarik nafas dalam dan memberi petunjuk

"Cara supaya pacar gak marah lagi adalah bersikaplah lebih manja ke dia kalau gak berhasil ancam saja kalau ternyata dia ak berreaksi ketika sudah diancam kamu peluk tubuhnya erat-erat sambil menangis dijamin dia bakal maafin kamu"Kataku mengasal sambil menahan tawa

"Ah begitukah? Ha'i arigato Miku-chan!"Kata Rin memeluk ku. Aku hanya membalas pelukannya

**-Skip Time-**

"Miku-chaaan~!"Teriak Rin yang suara nyaring ditelingaku. 'Aku harap nasehatku tidak salah'kataku dalam hati. Aku menoleh kearah Rin dengan gugup dan aku sangatlah kaget karena tiba-tiba Rin memelukku

"Miku-chan terimakasih ya! Berkat nasehatmu Len mau maafin aku!"Kata Rin senang

"Ah benarkah? Syukur deh. Hehe~"Kataku nyengir. Tiba-tiba Rin mengambil suatu benda yang ada dikantong plastik dan tenyata itu adalah…

"Ini Cokelat buatmu Miku-chan. Karena nasehatmu berhasil aku akan memberikan hadiah ini buatmu"Kata Rin memberikan cokelat berbungkus kertas dengan gambar Negi favorit ku!

"Ah Rin-chan? Gak berlebihan ni?"Kataku dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap cokelat tersebut

"Hehe gak kok. Lagian cokelat ini rasa Negi(?) pasti Miku-chan menyukainya!"Kata Rin memberi cokelat tersebut ke genggaman tanganku

"Arigato Rin-chan aku senang dengan hadiahmu ini"Kataku memeluk Rin lagi dengan mataku berkaca-kaca khas kayak di komik-komik (?) (Zura:lebay deh =w=")

"Ah Miku-chan ayo pulang udah bel pulang nih!"Kata Rin melepaskan pelukanku

"Eh? Oke deh Rin-chan"Kata menggandeng tanganya

"Miku-chan, setelah ini kita ke taman yuk!"Ajak Rin sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya

"Eh? Mau ngapain?"Tanyaku bingung. Tumben sekali Rin-chan mengajakku ke taman

"Gak apa kok"Katanya tersenyum manis

"Oke deh Rin-chan"Kataku membalas senyum manisnya

.

.

Ditaman aku mencari tempat yang asik untuk mengobrol sejenak bersama Rin. Ternyata taman hari ini cukup ramai tapi indah juga

"Ah Miku-chan itu eeh…"Kata Rin segera menutup mulutnya

"ada apa Rin-chan?"Tanyaku menatap ke Rin yang kelihatannya sangatlah sedih

"Rin-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Kataku memandang cemas kearah Rin

"Leen-"Kata Rin langsung pingsan

"Rin! Bangun Rin! Kau kenapa"Kataku memeluk Rin. Dan tiba-tba aku melihat sosok Len sedang mencium kakak kelas yang ternyata adalah saingan Rin yaitu….?

**=TBC=**

**Hah… sudah lama Zura gak buat fic**

**Ah ya maaf Readers sekalian jika ada Typo itu karena Keyboard Zura lagi eror**

**Tapi semoga para Readers suka ya!**

**Mau dilanjutin gak? Kalo mau dilanjutin Riview sama kritik and sarannya tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya**

**Soal judul mungkin tulisannya salah soalnya Zura gak begitu ngerti bahasa inggris hehe**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ya~!**

**Sayonara Minna~**

**=Riviiiiiiiiiiewwww pleeeeeeeeaaasssssssseeee=**

**Rivie mengembalikan semangat XD**

"**IA Hatsune Zura Chii Kitagami"**


End file.
